1. Field
The present invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and particularly to quick mount Type F connectors for use with minimally prepared coaxial cables.
2. Technical Background
Coaxial cable connectors such as F-connectors are used to attach coaxial cables to another object such as an appliance or junction having a terminal adapted to engage the connector. Coaxial cable F-connectors are often used to terminate a drop cable in a cable television system. The coaxial cable typically includes a center conductor surrounded by a dielectric, in turn surrounded by a conductive grounding foil and/or braid (hereinafter referred to as a conductive grounding sheath); the conductive grounding sheath is itself surrounded by a protective outer jacket. The F-connector is typically secured over the prepared end of the jacketed coaxial cable, allowing the end of the coaxial cable to be connected with a terminal block, such as by a threaded connection with a threaded terminal of a terminal block.
Crimp style F-connectors are known wherein a crimp sleeve is included as part of the connector body. A special radial crimping tool, having jaws that form a hexagon, is used to radially crimp the crimp sleeve around the outer jacket of the coaxial cable to secure such a crimp style F-connector over the prepared end of the coaxial cable.
Still another form of F-connector is known wherein an annular compression sleeve is used to secure the F-connector over the prepared end of the cable. Rather than crimping a crimp sleeve radially toward the jacket of the coaxial cable, these F-connectors employ a plastic annular compression sleeve that is initially attached to the F-connector, but which is detached therefrom prior to installation of the F-connector. The compression sleeve includes an inner bore for following such compression sleeve to be passed over the end of the coaxial cable prior to installation of the F-connector. The end of the coaxial cable must be prepared by removing a portion of the outer braid and/or folding the outer braid back over the cable jacket. The F-connector itself is then inserted over the prepared end of the coaxial cable. Next, the compression sleeve is compressed axially along the longitudinal axis of the connector into the body of the connector, simultaneously compressing the jacket of the coaxial cable between the compression sleeve and the tubular post of the connector. An example of such a compression sleeve F-connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,675 to Samchisen; such patent discloses a compression sleeve type F-connector known in the industry as “Snap-n-Seal.” A number of commercial tool manufacturers provide compression tools for axially compressing the compression sleeve into such connectors.
It is known in the coaxial cable field generally that collars or sleeves within a coaxial cable connector can be compressed inwardly against the outer surface of a coaxial cable to secure a coaxial cable connector thereto. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,274 to Hayward, a connector assembly for a signal transmission system is disclosed wherein a body portion threadedly engages a nut portion. The nut portion includes an internal bore in which a ferrule is disposed, the ferrule having an internal bore through which the outer conductor of a coaxial cable is passed. As the nut portion is threaded over the body portion, the ferrule is wedged inwardly to constrict the inner diameter of the ferrule, thereby tightening the ferrule about the outer surface of the cable. However, the connector shown in the Hayward '274 patent can not be installed quickly, as by a simple crimp or compression tool; rather, the mating threads of such connector must be tightened, as by using a pair of wrenches. Additionally, the end of the coaxial cable must be prepared by stripping back the outer jacket and the conductive grounding sheath, all of which takes time, tools, and patience.